tracybeakereturnsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tracy Beaker
Tracy Beaker was a Care-Child in Elm Tree House, Now a Careworker at Elm Tree House and a Author. Biography Series 1 Tracy Beaker Superstar Tracy Beaker is seen on television by the kids promoting her new book, but several hours later, she is arrested for using Cam's credit card to publish her book and she bumps into Mike and one of the dumping ground kids called Liam in the police station. She is given an opportunity of instead of being in jail she is to write a column for the local community newspaper. Tracy finally goes back home and listens to the many answer-phone messages left by Cam. With the fear of being kicked out again, she decides to pack her bags and head for the Dumping Ground to talk to Mike. Tracy arrives at the Dumping Ground only to be told by Gina that Mike has gone out somewhere, but Gina lets Tracy in as it is pouring with rain outside, the kids at the Dumping Ground recognize Tracy from the television and Tracy gives a copy of her book and signed to Gina for 99p less. Gina then lets Tracy tuck them all the kids into their beds. When Tracy finally talks to Mike, he accidentally lets slip to Gina that Tracy was arrested. Gina is angry because of letting her put the kids to bed. Tracy talks to Mike about needing a job to prove that she will repay Cam and Mike gives her a job at the Dumping Ground. Gina doesn't like Tracy after she finds out she was put in jail . Tracy is told to enforce the cleaning rotas and believing it will help get him and Tee fostered, Johnny starts volunteering himself and Tee for everyone's chores in return for gold stars in his file. Tracy feels Johnny is bullying Tee into doing all the house work. So she promises them gold stars no matter what they do. Tee forgets about Johnny and his chores and climbs the biggest tree in the garden and gets stuck when Tracy tells her to come down. Johnny climbs up to help her but Tee falls, she narrowly escaped serious injury thanks to an intervention by Toby. Tracy believes she'll get sacked but none of the kids have told Mike or Gina about the accident. Meanwhile, Liam and Frank try to make money by selling Tracy's books but the books end up being taken away by the recycling van to the recycling centre. Series 2 The Burnywood Menace Tracy holds a protest on the Dumping Ground roof after the council threaten to close it due to cuts and send the kids to Burnywood. Lily Kettle (Jessie Williams) is having some major problems of her own and seeks help from Tracy, so she climbs onto the roof. Much to Tracy's horror, Lily slips and falls off the roof. Crushed When Lily gets out of hospital Tracy talks Cam into fostering her. Tracy bonds with Lily and they become like sisters. Series 3 The Vistors/Firestarter Tracy tries to bond and get shy Kitty out of her shell despite being warned of her unpredictable behaviour, because of this leads to Kitty being frightened by the loud noise of the other children and causes her to push Tracy down the stairs. Also when a fire breaks out in the attic Tracy and Gus attempt to solve the mystery of the fire starter. Unfortunately while investigating in the attic, Gus falls through the ceiling, luckily landing on Lily's bed and avoiding serious injury. Because of Tracy's irresponsible behaviour and considered a threat and danger to the children she is fired by Denis Stockle. Fortunately she proves it was Denis who accidentally started the fire and gets her job back. Justine Littlewood Returns Tracy's arch enemy Justine Littlewood returns, they still detest each other. Tracy is now currently dating Seth. Relationships